Cambios
by Michu92
Summary: Aburrida de la insistencia de Edward Bella decide escapar, viaja a Mystic para pedir la ayuda de dos personas que lo significan todo para ella, pero en Mystic nadie conoce su existencia. Una Elena muy celosa y Damon como nunca lo hemos visto.
1. ¿Quien es ella?

PoV ELENA

Hoy hay una fiesta en Mystic, por lo tanto Caroline, Bonnie y yo nos encontrabamos en el centro comercial comprando nuestros vestidos, cuando por fin terminamos ibamos camino al auto cuando vimos a lo lejos a Damon bajandose de su auto y correr hacia algo o alguien, lo vimos llegar detras de una chica que estaba parada con unos bolsos y una maleta, se acerco a ella y le dijo algo al oido y ella dio un respingo. Crei que utilizaria la compulsion para llevarsela de ahi y poder alimentarse de ella, pero nunca espere lo que paso.

Era una joven de aproximadamente unos 18 o 19 años, se volteo cuando Damon le hablo y la sonrisa que se extendio por su rostro fue pura felicidad la vimos soltar los bolsos y lanzarse a los brazos de Damon, vimos como el la recibia y la giraba en el aire, nunca habia visto esa expresión en su rostro, dejo atras su mascara de sinismo y solo habia felicidad. Cuando por fin la dejo en el suelo nuevamente la agarro de la cara y la miraba como tratando de comprobar que era verdad que estaba frente a él, se agacho a recoger los bolsos y maleta y los acomodo para llevarlos con una mano, con la otra tomo la mano de la chica y se dirigieron hacia su auto, vi como colocaba las maletas atras y le abria la puerta del copiloto a ella, cuando ta estaba dentro cerro la puerta, rodeo el auto y se subio, no se percato de nuestra presencia en ningun minuto, cuando partio mire a las chicas que tenian la misma cara de shock que tenia yo.

\- Fue mi imaginación o vi a Damon comportarse como una persona normal con sentimientos??

\- Creo que fuimos dos - Dijo Bonnie.

\- Tres - dije yo - Quien era ella? Ese de verdad era Damon?

\- Entonces no lo imagine - dijo Caroline - Nunca habia visto a esa chica en el pueblo, alomejor es una vampira amiga de él.

\- Pero no se veia como vampira, no se comporto como una por lo menos, se veia que los bolsos le pesaban, para una vampira no hubiese sido nada.

\- Mmmm... puede ser y si le preguntamos a Stefan? el debe saber quien es, si Damon se comporta asi.

\- Si, debe saber, pero le preguntaremos en la noche en la fiesta ahora ya nos atrasamos, vamos a prepararnos.

\- Pero Caroline.

\- Pero nada, no buscamos el vestido perfecto para desperdiciar la busqueda por causa de Damon, cuando lo mas probable es que no sea nada importante, solo una de sus aventuras y se comporta asi para que ella crea que le importa.

\- Esta bien, eso tambien puede ser.

\- Si puede ser, pero la verdad no lo creo. -Dijo Bonnie.

Yo me quede sumida en mis pensamientos, la verdad la teoria de Care no me convencia, pero no queria demostrar mayor interes, despues de todo que me importa a mi con quien esta o no esta Damon.


	2. La Fiesta

Por fin habiamos llegado a la fiesta, lo unico que lograba pensar era quien era la misteriosa chica, pero hasta que hablara con Stef no tendria ninguna pista, lo llame a su celular y me dijo que ya estaba llegado.

\- Donde esta Stefan? - Pregunto Care.

\- Ya estaba llegando, solo iba a estacionar el auto.

Mientras esperabamos fuimos a la barra a buscar un trago, vi a Stefan entrar y le hice una seña, camino hacia nosotras por la pista de baile, pero cuando iba casi a la mitad se quedo parado mirando algo, en su rostro se reflejaba la confusión y el asombro, siguio caminando hacia nosotras y cuando llego dijo.

\- Quien es la chica que esta con Damon? - Nosotras volteamos a mirar y ahi en la pista de baile estaba Damon y la chica de la tarde, ella usaba un vestido ajustado color crema, unos tacones altisimos negros y una chaqueta de cuero negra, se veia muy distinta a la chica que habiamos visto en la tarde, la persona que teniamos ahora en frente se veia segura, confiada y con un aire muy similar al de Damon, el debe estar usando la compulsión para que actue como el quiere, ahora si estaba creyendo un poco la teoria de Caroline.

\- Lo mismo te queriamos preguntar, la vimos en la tarde con el, fue muy raro, ella estaba muy distinta.

\- Como lo vieron? Donde lo vieron?

\- Cuando fuimos de compras, estabamos saliendo del centro comercial y vimos a Damon acercarse a esa chica, le dijo algo al oido y ella se asusto pero luego cuando se volteo se lanzo a sus brazos y Damon la recibio, su cara era de felicidad la de los dos, pero cuando la vi la primera impresión que tuve fue de alguien timida, insegura se veia muy debil con sus bolsos y maletas, no se veia como ahora, no se la veo distinta.

\- Alomejor esta usando la compulsión en ella, pero lo que me cuentan no encaja con Damon, tu dices que la ves a ella distinta pero yo lo veo a él cambiado, hay algo raro, no se ve como Damon es como que su aura ahora fuera solo felicidad, solo miralos bailar, es como si de verdad estuviese disfrutando el momento.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Stefan - dijo Bonnie - hay algo distinto en Damon, en la chica tambien pero sobre todo en él. Tiene la misma energía que tenia cuando volvio de ese viaje que hizo - Recorde ese tiempo, despues de que yo lo rechace Damon se fue 4 meses y ninguno de nosotros supo donde estaba, volvio hace casi un mes y muy distinto se llevaba bien con todos pero día a día su animo iba cambiando, siempre relacione su amargura al verme con Stefan, no debe ser facil. Ninguno de nosotros se percato que mientras conversabamos ellos se habian acercado a nosotros.

\- Hermano! - dijo Damon y Stefan se dio vuelta - Te quiero presentar a Isabella Swan, mi novia. Isabella el es mi hermano.

\- Un gusto conocerte - dijo Isabella y extendio su mano, Stefan sacudio su cabeza como para reaccionar y le tendio su mano, pero no dijo nada - Por favor sólo llamame Bella, es un afan de Damon el llamarme por mi nombre completo.

\- Y te encanta - le dijo él, en ningun momento se habia separado de ella, la sostenia por la cintura, Bella se sonrojo con ese comentario.

\- Perdón por la falta de educación de todos, nos tomo por sorpresa, mi nombre es Caroline Forbes y ellas son mis amigas Bonnie Bennet y Elena Gilbert que es la novia de Stefan.

\- Un placer conocerlas a todas, he escuchado mucho de ustedes.

\- Lo que es nosotras no teniamos idea de tu existencia - No sabia de donde salia toda esa malicia, ella no me habia hecho nada y no se veia una mala chica porque siento de repente todo este odio. Todos se me quedaron mirando - Perdón es que nos tomaron por sorpresa.

\- Damon podemos hablar contigo unos momentos? - dijo Stefan.

\- Lo que quieras puedes decirlo aqui y ahora Stefan.- vi como la mascara de sinismo que siempre tenia Damon estaba volviendo a su cara.

\- Prefiero que sea en privado hermano - dijo Stefan marcando la ultima palabra.

\- Si quieres saber de donde conozco a Isabella, si la tengo bajo compulsión y si me estoy alimentando de ella, lo puedes preguntar no tengo problema en contestar - Todos quedamos con la boca abierta - Te dije cariño que iban a pensar esto porque mejor no nos vamos, acaban de arruinar mi noche - vimos como Isabella apoyaba una de sus manos en la mejilla de Damon y lo miraba a los ojos, era como que se comunicaran con la mente, solo la vimos negar.

\- Yo tambien puedo contestar eso - dijo ella y su rostro cambio, su postura tambien se puso derecha, parecio crecer unos centimetros, se notaba seguridad y rabia en ella - Damon no esta usando la compulsión, tampoco se alimenta de mi, se perfectamente lo que son y lo acepto, igual como el acepto lo que quedaba de mi cuando nos conocimos.

\- Que quieres decir con eso? Que eres? - dije yo.

\- Esa es una historia para otro momento, cuando primero escuchen y luego critiquen, en cualquier otro momento les puedo contar mi historia pero ahora quisiera irme a descansar, ha sido un largo día y solo quiero poder estar contigo, tranquilos - dijo lo ultimo mirando a Damon - asique con permiso un gusto conocerlos, tomo la mano de Damon y se fueron.

\- Que le hicierona la dulce Bella para lograr sacar su genio - dijo Klaus - hoy definitivamente no nos fijabamos en nada, no lo habia visto venir.

\- Tu la conoces? - dijo Stefan.

\- Obviamente, es la novia de tu hermano y una joven demasiado interesante para su propio bien.

\- Como la conoces? - dijo Caroline.

\- La conozco desde antes de que ella conociera a Damon amor - vi la mueca en la cara de Caroline cuando Klaus la llamo amor - cuando ella debe haber tenido unos 14 años, ayer me llamo porque necesitaba ayuda pero creo que toda su historia la prefiere contar ella, deberian ir mañana a la mansión Salvatore, hasta donde se iba a hospedar ahi.

Klaus se fue y nos dejo a todos mas confundidos, de donde la conoceria a Klaus y porque esta con Damon, tendriamos que esperar por las respuestas, nos quedamos en la fiesta un par de horas, cuando por fin logre acostarme no pude dejar de pensar en Isabella y Damon.


	3. Mi Historia Parte 1 (05-03 22:36:01)

**PoV Bella**

Desperté acurrucada a Damon, lo había extrañado tanto, no se como soporte estar casi un mes lejos de él, nos conocimos en Forks en mi época zombie él junto a Jake y Ang lograron sacarme de mi depresión, hace casi un mes recibió una llamada de su hermano Stefan pidiéndole su ayuda con unos asuntos en Mystic, logre convencerlo para que fuera en su ayuda, no fue algo fácil. Cuando comenzó todo el asunto de Victoria él insistió en volver pero lo dije que no, fue entonces cuando tuvo la idea de que yo me fuera a Mystic, discutimos casi cada dia por este tema, el solo quería que yo me fuera y yo no quería dejar a Charlie solo, confiaba en la manada pero tenía claro que si Victoria lograba burlarlos la casa sería el primer lugar en el que me buscaría y ella no tendría problemas en asesinar a Charlie.

Hace poco más de una semana todo se volvió una locura gracias a mi y a mi imprudencia, Ángela salió de Forks y yo me aburría por lo que Jake me invitó a hacer salto del acantilado, cuando llegue esa mañana a la casa Billy me dijo que los chicos habían encontrado una pista reciente de Victoria y confiaban en acabar con este problema de una vez por todas, fui a la playa para pasar el rato pero mi mente comenzó a atormentarme, Jake y la manada arriesgaban su vida para protegerme, exponia dia a dia a Charlie a los peligros que me seguian solo por vivir con él y no encontraba la forma de librarlo de estos, además Damon estaba metido en quizás qué cosa sobrenatural ayudando a su hermano y no podría soportar que algo le sucediera, todos estos pensamientos me llevaron a lanzarme sola del acantilado, las corrientes me atraparon, no me fije en la tormenta que se estaba formando, cuando pensé que me ahogaria me reprendí mentalmente por ser tan estúpida, no volvería a ver a Damon, ni sentir su olor, no podría volver a contemplar esos ojos azules que adoro, me rendí a las corrientes seguir luchando sería estúpido e inservible, trate de encontrar tranquilidad cuando Jake me encontró y me sacó del agua, no sabía cómo le agradecia l siempre estar cuidandome. Me llevo hasta su casa y me contó que Victoria se había escapado, además a Harry le había dado un infarto, estuvimos en su casa hasta que llegó Billy y nos comunicó el fallecimiento de Harry, Jake me llevo a casa para estar cuando Charlie volviera pero cuando llegamos había un auto de los Cullen en la entrada logre convencerlo de que no había peligro pero le pedí que no me dejara sola, cuento corto era Alice que penso que habia tratado de suicidarme, cuando le explique todo y le dije que ya no los necesitaba en mi vida insistió en quedarse con la excusa de Victoria, dijo que llamaría a toda su familia, por mas que trate de convencerla de lo contrario no lo logre, cuando se fue de mi casa Jake y yo nos quedamos despotricando de lo sucedido, sono el telefono y Jake contesto, era Edward, Rosalie le había contado lo que había pasado y pregunto por Charlie, Jake le dijo que estaba en el hospital esperando los documentos para el funeral, claramente Jake se refería a los de Harry pero Edward lo entendió todo mal y en su egoísmo fue con los Vulturis, y yo en otra muestra de mi increíble estupidez fui a su rescate, no porque aun lo amara si no que no podría vivir con mi conciencia si comete una locura por un mal entendido que yo comence, aunque si me hubiesen dejado tranquila como se supone que lo harian nada de esto hubiese pasado. Logre detenerlo en sus planes pero los Vulturis insistieron en mi transformación dijimos que lo hariamos pero claramente no cumpliria no estaba en mis planes ser uno de ellos por lo menos no un frío.

En nuestra vuelta a Forks no supe mucho que pasó llevaba casi 24 horas sin dormir, estaba cansadisima recuerdo que los Cullen estaban en el aeropuerto, recuerdo a Rosalie pidiéndome perdón pero nada más. Al otro día cuando por fin desperté hable con Edward le dije que no quería volver con él que me había hecho mucho daño y que muchas cosas habían cambiado, claro que ni él ni Alice me quisieron escuchar, según Alice yo hablaba desde la rabia, convenció a Edward de que no bajará los brazos me acuerdo que un día la escuche decirle y qué esperabas que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos después de todo lo que hiciste? Volvieron a instalarse en su antiguo hogar con la excusa de intentar acabar con Victoria, ya no los soportaba se empeñaban en que no viera a Jacob como si eso fuera a suceder, lo bueno es que tenía a Angela si no me hubiese vuelto loca, hace dos días lograron sacarme de mis casillas estábamos saliendo del instituto iba con Angela hacia mi camioneta cuando Edward me intercepto y trato de besarme, gracias a todos los santos Jake había ido a buscarnos ya que ese día había una reunión de los lobos y no sabia cual era el camino, logró detener a Edward justo a tiempo y comenzó a gritarle unas cuantas verdades, Angela lo tomó de un brazo y yo de otro sabía que estando las dos tan cerca de él no se transformaría, Edward trataba de que yo me alejara de Jake, solo decía Bella es peligroso, recuerdo que le grite "Ya basta Edward, tu no lo sabes todo en la vida, se perfectamente bien cuando estoy en peligro y cuando no, tu no estuviste aqui, se que Jake nunca perdería el control estando las dos tan cerca de él asique no hables de lo que no entiendes" y con eso me fui Jake y Ang me siguieron y nos dirigimos al punto de reunión, para puntos técnicos nosotras éramos como parte de la manada, como sabíamos el secreto podíamos participar de este tipo de reuniones incluso exponer un tema que nos pareciera necesario conversarlo, así que ese día arruine la reunión y se basó en cómo librarme de los Cullen, hicimos un plan y decidí finalmente irme a Mystic, llamamos a Charlie para conversar con él, no fue fácil convencerlo pero finalmente lo logre, le dije que me sentía acosada por los Cullen y que irme con Damon sería una buena forma de comenzar nuevamente, no entendía mucho lo que sucedía pero Jake y Billy le pidieron que confiara en nosotros. Esa noche nos quedamos en la Push, fui con Quil y Jake a buscar algunas cosas a mi casa pero pocas, estaba segura de que los Cullen estarían ahí para pedirme perdón por la actitud de Edward y no me equivoque, Alice se fijó en el bolso que llevaba y me pregunto por él, pasaremos unos días en la Push, recuerdo que le dije, no esperas que Angela, Charlie y yo no nos cambiemos ropa en estos días, Jake y Quil se rieron y nos subimos al auto y volvimos a la casa de Billy, Angela llamó a sus padres y les pidió permiso para quedarse dos días en la Push, les dijo que planeábamos hacer una acampada y que incluso iría Charlie por lo que no pusieron problemas porque faltara dos días a clases, a las seis de la mañana del día siguiente nos levantamos todo teníamos todo preparado, yo había dormido con varias prendas para que se impregnaran de mi olor y sobre mi ropa llevaba una chaqueta de Jake, haríamos tres grupos distintos por si los Cullen se les ocurria seguir el olor de los lobos, cada grupo tendría ropa mia y de Jacob ya que sabían que si confiaba en alguien era en él por lo tanto no podrían saber dónde iba a ir, todos partiriamos de distintas partes de la Push, evitando pisar Forks para que no se topen con nuestros olores, me despedí de Billy, Ángela, Charlie y de todos los chicos que no me acompañarian, todos los grupos irían a lugares por los que podría viajar, el grupo que se encargaría de llevarme al aeropuerto eran Quil, Embry, Seth, Sam y por supuesto Jake, me monte en su lomo y todos partimos al mismo tiempo los tres grupos por el camino ya designado. Cuando por fin llegamos al aeropuerto me dolían las piernas de una manera terrible no era lo más cómodo del mundo montar un lobo por tanto tiempo menos si este iba corriendo, me dirigí a la sala de embarque, antes de entrar me despedí de todos y le hice prometer a Jake que cuidaría a Ang y lo amenace si la hacía sufrir, aunque sabía que esto nunca pasaría, una vez dentro de la sala de embarque solo tuve que esperar, pasó aproximadamente 40 minutos cuando sonaron los altoparlantes indicando que debíamos subir al avión con destino a mi primera parada Nueva Orleans.

La noche anterior al viaje hice lo que debí haber hecho a penas Victoria reaparecio en mi vida, llame a Klaus. Quería dejar todo en su lugar, dejar todos los cabos sueltos resueltos y sobretodo evitar que Charlie corriera algún peligro, le conté todo lo que había sucedido en mi vida el último año, la última vez que habíamos hablado fue cuando me ayudó a decidir ir a vivir con Charlie, le pedí que me ayudara con tres cosas, primero Victoria, en segundo lugar que convenciera a los Vulturis de dejarme en paz y que se asegurara que no tomaran represalias contra los Cullen, los Vulturis eran muy poderosos dentro del mundo de los fríos pero tenían más que claro que Klaus Mikaelson era capaz de aniquilarlos con solo tronar los dedos, y en tercer lugar que encontrara una forma de que los Cullen no pudieran utilizar sus dones en mi, sabía que mi mente estaba protegida pero de los demás no, necesitaba sobretodo algo que evitará que Alice Cullen pudiera tener visiones de mi futuro y asi descubrir dónde me había ido, es por esto último que ahora me dirigía a Nueva Orleans, Klaus había logrado que una bruja hiciera dos pulseras una para mi y otra para Ángela la cual le enviaríamos con un mensajero "amigo" de Klaus, esto evitaría que Edward se enterara por accidente de mi paradero si Angela llegaba a pensar en él, además el hacer una parada en Nueva Orleans creaba una pista falsa sobre mi paradero.

Cuando me encontré con Klaus fuimos con la bruja para que hiciera las pulseras y cuando esto estuvo listo y ya estaba protegida llame a Damon para avisarle de mi llegada a Mystic Falls, Klaus insistio en acompañarme y cuando llegamos a Mystic me obligo a ir a un centro comercial que estaba ahi y comprar algo de ropa, ya que yo solo traia un pequeño bolso, obviamente no me dejo pagar y luego de obligarme a comprar una maleta y otro bolso y meter todas las compras en ellos me dejo por fin fuera para esperar a Damon.

Decidí levantarme y preparar algo para desayunar, ayer llame a Charlie para avisarle que había llegado bien y el me conto que con Billy iban a ir a visitar a Sue para ver como esta llevando la muerte de Harry. Me levanté en silencio para no despertar a Damon, me coloque un short y le hice un nudo a su polera con la que dormí y salí de la habitación.


	4. Nota del Autor

Primero quiero agradecer a todos los que estan leyendo esta historia, en un principio pense que nadie la leeria, hace mas de un año que tengo algunas historias escritas pero nunca me habia decidido a publicarlas, esta es la primera y espero publicar las otras que tengo cuando me arreglen mi computador, por mientras estoy escribiendo lo que se me va ocurriendo desde mi celular.

Con respecto al capitulo **"Mi historia"**

Originalmente en mi cabeza se dividia en dos partes, en la primera el punto de vista de Bella contando que la llevo a irse a Mystic y algunos detalles de su relación con los personajes que ya conocemos de los libros y agregando su relación con Damon y Klaus.

La segunda parte de esta historia era un punto de vista de Stefan que seria cuando Bella les cuente su vida en Forks y como conocio a Damon...

Perooooo escribi el punto de vista de Bella en una app de mi telefono ya que en la app de fanfiction se me borro dos veces por un problema de la conexión y cuando fui a copiar y pegar me di cuenta que no me permitia copiar el archivo completo :'( por lo tanto se dividira en mas partes, el capitulo anterior a esta nota y el que sigue son parte de uno mismo y el que le seguira que vendria a ser **"Mi Historia Parte 3"** va a ser el punto de vista de Stefan, aclaro esto por si notan que **"Mi historia Parte 2"** es muy corto.

Muchisimas gracias a tod@s y espero que les guste lo que sigue.


	5. Mi Historia Parte 2

_~ Como aclare en la nota del autor que esta anterior a este capítulo, esta es una continuación del capítulo anterior, no es uno aparte, para que me entiendan mejor lean la nota jajajaj ~_

Baje las escaleras y me lleve un gran susto cuando vi a Stefan sentado en un sillón.

\- Perdón no quise asustarte.

\- No te preocupes, estoy buscando la cocina quiero preparar algo para desayunar, si no te molesta.

\- Claro, sígueme - Cuando entramos a la cocina el se dio vuelta - Quiero pedirte disculpas por la actitud de todos anoche, sobretodo la mía, nos tomaron por sorpresa, Damon nunca ha presentado a nadie como su novia, además no te habíamos visto nunca y a veces es difícil dejar los prejuicios de lado.

\- Esta bien, te perdono, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer yo adoro a tu hermano, es una persona maravillosa que me ayudó a salir adelante en el momento más difícil de mi vida y por eso me molesta que lo critiquen, pero ya habrá tiempo de que conozcas mi historia ahora me gustaría prepararle un desayuno y sorprenderlo.

\- Claro, siéntete como en tu casa. Te molesta que me quede aquí? - dijo señalando un taburete.

\- Por supuesto que no, es tu casa! Jajaja

Stefan se sentó en el taburete y yo comencé a buscar los ingredientes para hacer el desayuno, cuando estaba preparando los panqueques sonó el timbre.

\- Iré a ver quien es - dijo Stefan y se levantó, lo escuche hablar con varias personas, que temprano hacen visitas en Mystic si todos acostumbraban madrugar estaría en problemas, escuche pasos dirigiéndose a la cocina.

\- Hola Bella, buenos días - dijo Caroline sentándose en el lugar que antes ocupada Stefan.

\- Hola Caroline.

\- Sabes quiero aprovechar para pedirte perdón por la reacción que tuvimos anoche y te prometo que no volveré a pensar mal, hasta no conocer tu historia, todos lo prometemos - dijo y miró a todos los que estaban detrás, se habían quedado parados en la entrada de la cocina.

\- Lo prometemos - dijeron a coro logrando que se me escapara una risa.

\- Ahora que ya está todo aclarado déjame presentarte a los que no conoces, el es Tyler, el que esta a su lado es el hermano de Elena Jeremy, después sigue Matt y finalmente…

\- Tu debes ser Alaric Saltzman - dije interrumpiendo a Caroline y dirigiéndome a un hombre alto y con todas las características que Damon me había descrito de su mejor amigo, me sonrió - Un placer por fin conocer al famoso Ric.

\- Lo mismo digo - dijo él - he escuchado mucho de ti, aunque debo decir que eres mucho mas linda de como te imagine - y como era de esperar me sonroje.

\- Te dije amigo que era hermosa - dijo Damon entrando en la cocina y acercándose a mi - Te extrañe al despertar pensé que ya habías huido.

\- Exagerado, solo quise hacerte uno de mis desayunos especiales te lo iba a subir ahora.

-Aunque he extrañado tus desayunos más te he extrañado a ti - dijo y me beso - hubiese preferido que estuvieras a mi lado cuando desperté.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta.

\- Por cierto papi original te llamo, quiere verte, la verdad creo que quiere ver como trato a su princesa y arrancarme el corazón de paso por atreverme a enamorarme de ti, si ayer no me lastimo dudo que no lo haga hoy.

\- Iremos a ver a Nick? - dije entusiasmada - y Nick nunca haría nada que me lastime, sabe que no puede tocarte.

\- Y te estoy eternamente agradecido por eso, pero no no iremos a verlo él vendrá para acá, dijo que tenia que contarte una buena noticia.

\- Perdón que interrumpa - dijo Tyler - pero escuche mal o conoces a Klaus.

\- Por supuesto que lo conozco es como mi segundo papá - vi las caras de todos y entonces entendí que ellos solo conocían al Klaus despiadado - Aunque les parezca difícil de creer Nick o bueno Klaus es como mi segundo papá, lo conocí cuando tenía entre 13 o 14 años, en ese tiempo yo vivía con mi mamá y tenía una relación distante con mi padre, con mi madre siempre hemos tenido los roles cambiados ella es la inmadura y aventurera y yo era la responsable, la que se hacía cargo de que las cuentas se pagaran y hubiera comida en la despensa, yo cocinaba, limpiaba y la aconsejaba, cuando Klaus llegó a mi vida le llamó la atención mi forma de ser, que no le tuviera miedo y que lo aceptara, me acuerdo que conversamos toda una noche, él quería entender que era especial en mi, esto debido a que cuando nos conocimos trató de obligarme a hacer algo y no pudo, despues averiguo que mi mente es como un escudo, está protegida de las cosas sobrenaturales, a medida que nos íbamos conociendo nos encariñamos, yo soy una persona muy rara en mi forma de actuar y de pensar a veces soy demasiado madura entonces fui alguien con quien se podía desahogar y contarle sus oscuros secretos y para mi fue alguien que me hacía sentirme protegida como nunca nadie lo hizo, me ayudó a ser una niña y comportarme como alguien de mi edad, gracias a él logré hacer amigos en el instituto, ser más sociable y menos retraída, me regaño cuando lo tuvo que hacer y me aconsejaba, también me espantó a muchos pretendientes, hasta antes de ir a vivir con mi papá fue lo más cercano que tuve a una imagen paterna presente, vivió casi un año cerca mio y cuando se fue seguimos manteniendo el contacto.

\- Woow, no suena para nada al Klaus que nosotros conocemos.

\- Damon también es distinto ahora que está conmigo al Damon que ustedes conocieron y yo soy distinta a la Bella que fui antes de conocer a Klaus o incluso soy distinta a la Bella que Damon conoció, las personas pueden cambiar por alguien cuando ese alguien vale la pena - dije esto ultimo mirando a Damon que me abrazó y me beso.

\- Por cierto cómo se conocieron - dijo Bonnie - si no es mucha la indiscreción.

\- Para nada, solo que es a es una historia muy larga les molesta si se las cuento después de que desayune?

\- Claro, perdón. Mejor los dejamos para que desayunen los esperamos en el living para que nos cuentes tu historia.

\- Si no hay problema nos vemos en un rato, no quisieran verme cuando tengo hambre, saca lo peor de mi. - dije esto y todos salieron.

-Por fin solos- dijo Damon volviendo a besarme.


	6. Nota del autor 2

Chic@s!!!

Muchisimas gracias por leer esta historia y por sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que les gusta.

Aun estoy escribiendo el PoV Stefan me salio mucho mas largo de lo que esperaba jajajaja en un principio no iba a detallar toda la historia de Bella con los Cullen si no que me queria enfocar mas en su relación con Damon pero hice algunos cambios para no perder la linea de tiempo que tengo en mi cabeza, pero sigo escribiendolo, por mientras y para enmendar mi demora, publicare una nueva historia, esta la tengo hace mucho tiempo escrita incluso recuerdo que en mi computador tenia hasta fotos que la acompañaban... Aun no esta terminada pero ya esta bastante avanzada, notara. que hay una similitud en la historia de Bella y Klaus en las dos historias y es que me gusta pensar que el y Bella se conocian de antes y que por eso Bella se toma tan bien el mundo sobrenatural.

Para que vayan conociendo un poco de mis gustos en lo personal, me gustan las historias donde Bella supera a Edward, creo que una persona como la que se describia en los libros, que normalmente aconsejaba a su mama y se preocupaba de ella, que en general era madura, hubiese reaccionado de otra manera al abandono de Edward, tampoco me gusta que Edward no sufra un poco, que sienta celos y que deba asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Sobra decir que me encanta el personaje de Damon!!!

Y yo fui Team Jacob. No se si me hubiese gustado que se quedara con él, pero si que hubiese tenido su oportunidad y Edward hubiese sufrido un poco más, la verdad me hubiese encantado ver a un Edward sufriendo por los celos de ver a Bella con alguien mas, aunque al final se hubiese quedado con él.


	7. Su historia Nota del autor

Primero quiero disculparme por la demora, estoy con muchos problemas familiares y ademas tengo una bebe de un año por lo que mi tiempo es un poco limitado, hace dias que tengo escrito este capitulo y queria darle otro final pero como no he tenido tiempo lo deje asi.

Como paso anteriormente no puedo subir todo el archivo desde mi celular por lo tanto se devide en tres, el ultimo es cortisimo pero es que la verdad todo es parte de un mismo capitulo, en mi archivo del celular es solo uno no pense que se veia tan corto al subirlo a fanfiction.


	8. Su historia Parte I

PoV Stefan

Salimos del comedor y escuche cuando Damon le decía a Bella por fin solos, me gustaba ver a Damon así, aunque al principio tuve reparos en su intención con ella ahora notaba lo enamorado que estaba de esa chica y se ve que ella siente lo mismo por él.

Tu sabías de ella Ric - le dijo Elena en forma acusatoria.

Por supuesto que sabía de ella - Le contesto Ric - Damon y yo somos amigos y cuando volvio de su viaje me conto que habia conocido a una chica hermosa y que estaba enamoradisimo de ella, entre otras cosas.

Por qué no nos dijiste nada? - dijo Elena.

Hay una cosa que se llama lealtad Elena, Damon no quería que nadie supiera de ella, no quería incluirla en los riesgos de Mystic o que algún enemigo de él, Katherine por ejemplo, tratara de llegar a ella y hacerle daño para conseguir algo de él. El planeaba ayudarnos con los viajeros e irse nuevamente para poder seguir su vida con ella, pero hubieron algunos inconvenientes en el camino y ahora ella se quedará acá.

Eso quiere decir que viene para quedarse.

No se si para quedarse precisamente, hasta donde se Damon quiere viajar con ella, recién lleva un día acá y no ha tenido la mejor de las bienvenidas no se que planean ahora.

Yo los escuchaba, pero también escuchaba lo que sucedía en la cocina.

Ya Damos basta, estan todos en el living esperandonos y tengo hambre quiero mi desayuno, además más de uno tiene un oído superdesarrollado.

Jajajaja desde cuando tan tímida cariño, recuerda que los lobos también tiene un oído superdesarrollado y nunca fue problema.

Claro pero la diferencia es que ellos eran mis amigos y les tengo confianza, además yo no necesitaba tener super oído para escuchar lo que Angela y Jake hacían cada vez que nos quedamos en tu casa.

Punto a tu favor, esta bien desayunemos.

Me reí de lo poco y casi nada que Damon le podía llevar la contra jajaja por fin una mujer había logrado domarlo jajajajaja

De que te ries Stefan? - Preguntó Elena.

De como Bella maneja a Damon a su antojo jajajaj - todos se rieron de esto, excepto Elena que miraba hacia la cocina con desconfianza.

Estuvimos varios minutos más conversando de temas sin importancia, mientras esperábamos a Bella y Damon cuando sentimos un grito.

Aaaahhh Damon bruto porque hiciste eso?

Creo que de desayuno te prefiero a ti, ven acá pequeña no te escapes de mi, te ves deliciosa así, aunque yo creo que te falta un poco de jarabe.

Ni se te ocurra - no necesitábamos tener super oído para escucharlos - alejate de mi.

Ven cariño, no te escapes quiero mi desayuno.

Nooooo!!! - escuchamos como Bella corría y como Damon la atrapaba.

Te tengo - escuche como le decía - exquisita, esto si es un buen desayuno.

Bruto ahora tendré que ir a ducharme, están todos esperandonos y yo estoy llena de crema y jarabe.

E igual sigues siendo hermosa, ahora vamos hay que ducharse antes de que llegue papi original y te regañe por andar con esa pinta - Sentí como la tomaba en brazos. Los vimos salir de la cocina, Damon la llevaba sobre su hombro y Bella lo golpeaba en el trasero.

Damon bajame! Caminare!

Deja de hacer eso cariño que si no no llegaremos ni a la ducha, no sigas tentando mi autocontrol, ya volvemos dijo mirándonos. - Vi como Bella se sonrojaba, la verdad parecia un tomate, todos nos reíamos excepto Elena, no sabía porque pero se notaba que le molesta la presencia de Bella.

Que raro es ver a Damon así de relajado y feliz - Dijo Bonnie.

La verdad si, me alegra que haya encontrado alguien con quien pueda ser como él realmente es.

A qué te refieres? - dijo Elena.

Ustedes conocen al Damon vampiro, al dañado y herido. A eso me referia con que lo veía distinto, es como Damon cuando era humano, amable, divertido, relajado, cuando eramos humanos era un excelente partido cualquier mujer hubiese sido afortunada ser su mujer, pero claro apareció Katherine y sacó lo peor de él.

No me puedo imaginar lo que dices.

Pues creanlo porque era así, él debe haberse enamorado de verdad para lograr que Damon vuelva a ser el que era antes.

Eso espero - dijo Klaus entrando - porque si tu hermano está jugando con ella o se atreve a dañarla puede darse por muerto.

Claro adelante Klaus, pasa para que golpear - dije yo al ver que este ya había entrado.

Se hizo un silencio absoluto mientras esperamos a Bellos y Damon bajar, pasaron al menos 20 minutos, cuando bajaron Bella vio que Klaus estaba ahí.

Nick!! - Grito y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Como estas? Dormiste bien? Se te quito el mal humor?

Estoy bien, dormí bien y si ya se me quito.

Yo te traigo algunas noticias.

Espero que buenas.

Ayer tres de mis hombres encontraron a Victoria, estaba en Seattle, iba camino a Forks nuevamente y anoche me encargue de ella, ya es un problema menos.

Eres el mejor, por fin se acabó ese tema.

Ya puedes estar tranquila no te volvera a molestar, además la hice pagar por todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir y por atormentarte, y la interrogue, pero creo que no es necesario que conozcas todos los detalles.

Si prefiero que no, me basta con saber que acabaste con ella y no volverá a arruinar mi vida.

Y con respecto a tu segundo pedido, mañana viajaré a Volterra para solucionar tu otro problema.

Perdón - dije yo - dijiste Volterra?

Si escuchaste bien Stefan, porque me quieres acompañar a ver a los Vulturis

No necesariamente, pero que tienes que ver Bella con ellos?

Por culpa del egoísta de mi ex me vi involucrada en un problema con ellos y se supone que me debo convertir en uno de ellos.

Queee!! - Como conoce ella a los fríos?

De qué están hablando, el resto aquí no entendemos mucho - dijo Caroline.

Perdón, para que entiendan mejor déjenme contarles mi historia - dijo Bella y todos la miramos.

Hace más de un año me mude a Forks, un pueblo lluvioso en Washington, ahí me fije en un grupo de alumnos según lo que me decían eran los 5 hijos adoptivos del doctor de pueblo y su mujer, tres hombres y dos mujeres, Emmett, Alice y Edward Cullen y Rosalie y Jasper Hale, todos ellos muy guapos, generaban mucho revuelo en el instituto en primer lugar ya que no hablaban con nadie, eran excelentes alumnos y además adinerados, también me enteré de que eran pareja, Emmett y Rosalie por un lado y Jasper y Alice por el otro, el único soltero era Edward, pero por lo que decían no se fijaba en nadie.

Ese día tenía clase de Biologia y cuando entre al salón me dirigí al profesor, iba caminando cuando me fije que Edward estaba en el salón, pase frente al ducto de ventilación y vi como su cuerpo se tensaba y como su cara era una mezcla entre asco y odio, el profesor hizo que me sentara a su lado, yo no entendía qué le sucedía, recuerdo que me olí el pelo - niega con la cabeza, como recordando lo absurdo de la situación - cuando la clase finalmente terminó el salió casi corriendo, yo fui a la secretaría a entregar el papel de asistencia, Edward estaba ahí, trataba de cambiar la clase de biología, no entendía qué problema tenía conmigo, debía ser algo más, ese día se fue y volvió una semana después, se comportó muy amable, era como que trataba que olvidara su actitud de la vez anterior, había algo distinto en él, el color de sus ojos había cambiado, recordaba como en la clase de biología habían sido totalmente negros y ahora eran de un color dorado, le pregunté

Y ya no recuerdo que me contesto, me comencé a obsesionar con él, un día hubo un accidente en el cual casi muero y Edward me salvo, no estaba cerca mio y llegó en cosas de segundos, además alejó la camioneta que me iba a aplastar a pulso, discutimos en el hospital porque no me quiso contar la verdad, después de eso no nos hablamos en un mes, cuando volvimos a hablar yo ya tenía algunas teorías cada una más ridícula que la anterior, un día hubo una excursión a la Push y me encontré con un amigo de la infancia, de cuando pasaba las vacaciones con mi papá, uno de los chicos de la Push hizo un comentario sobre los Cullen y yo logré que Jacob me contara de qué se trataba ahi me conto la historia de los fríos, los Fríos son una especie de vampiro diferentes su piel es dura como el granito, ellos no se queman al sol si no que su piel brilla es como que tuvieran mil diamantes incrustados en la piel, son pálidos y normalmente de una belleza sobrenatural, al solo verlos se nota que no son humanos, a diferencia de los originales los Fríos sienten un frenesí al beber sangre y es muy difícil que logren parar y si paran solo hay dos opciones que esa persona muera o se transforme ya que ellos tienen ponzoña, su transformación es por medio de esta qie se extiende a travez de tu cuerpo, sientes como que te quemas, son tres días aproximadamente los que dura la transformación y por lo que me han dicho cada minuto es un calvario, ya que el dolor te hace querer estar muerto.

Hubo unos días soleados y los Cullen no fueron a clases, decían que en días así el doctor Cullen y su mujer llevaban a sus hijos de excursión, acompañe a dos de las chicas con las que me juntaba a comprar vestidos para el baile a Port Angels, sentía que alguien me seguía y en un momento decidí ir en busca de una librería, convenci a las chicas que me dejaran ir sola, finalmente me perdi unos hombres me comenzaron a seguir y me hicieron una encerrona, cuando ya estaban muy cerca de mí apareció un auto, era Edward, me salvó y me saco de ahi, me llevo a cenar ya que las chicas ya lo habían hecho y cuando me fue a dejar a mi casa le conté mis nuevas sospechas, me las confirmó y me contó otras cosas, después de eso comenzamos una relación, su familia me quiso conocer y me invitaron a ver como jugaban baseball, toda su familia me aceptó excepto Rosalie, cuando estábamos en el claro aparecieron unos nómadas, llame la atención de uno de ellos, según lo que me decían mi sangre era muy atrayente para los vampiros y en el caso de Edward era peor, para los fríos el olor de la sangre es muy atrayentes pero hay ciertos casos en los que la sangre una persona es mucho más atrayente, como nos explicaron después yo soy la Tua cantante de Edward porque mi sangre canta para él.

Volviendo a la historia, uno de los nómadas era una cazador y el ver como todos los Cullen trataron de defenderme solo lo hizo un juego más interesante para él, tuve que escapar ayudada de Alice y Jasper.


	9. Su historia Parte II

Los Cullens son distintos a los de su especie porque defienden la vida humana, se alimentan de animales y hay solo una familia más con su mismo estilo de vida las Denali, cuando los nómadas comenzaron a seguirme uno de ellos se apartó y se fue a vivir con las Denali, Laurent se llamaba. Pero James con ayuda de Victoria siguieron tras de mí, me escondí en Phoenix era el lugar al que le había dicho a Charlie que me iba y sabía que James me estaba escuchando, esperaba que pensara que no iba ahi, que ese seria el ultimo lugar al que iría, cuando la situación se comenzó a complicar Edward viajó a Phoenix, James ya estaba ahí tratando de reunir información de mi, entonces supo que yo estaba ahí porque Edward viajó, finalmente me engañó haciéndome creer que tenía a mi mama, yo como siempre creo en él y me escape para reunirme con él, me torturó y grabó todo para después mostrárselo a Edward, me quebró una pierna y varias costillas y me lanzo contra un espejo lo que me produjo un corte en la cabeza y eso lo descontrolo y me mordió - se levantó la manga de la polera y nos mostró una cicatriz, pero si ella fue mordida debería ser uno de ellos y no se ve como o uno de ellos - en ese momento llegaron los Cullen y Edward extrajo el veneno de mi cuerpo, me llevaron al hospital y acabaron con James, esos fueron hasta ese momento los mejores meses de mi vida, estaba totalmente enamorada de Edward, era primera vez que me sentia asi, yo era la damisela en apuros y él el guardián que me cuidaba, pero yo nunca he sido la damisela en apuros.

Llegó mi cumpleaños numero 18 recuerdo lo mal que me lo tome, oficialmente era mayor que Edward, y sus 17 años eternos, discutimos por mi transformación cada vez que pudimos, yo estaba segura de querer ser un Cullen y él no quería condenarme a esa vida, Edward considera que su especie no tiene alma y no quería que yo fuera igual, el día de mi cumpleaños todos me ignoraron y Alice me hizo una fiesta, había hasta un pastel de pisos y yo era la única que lo comeria, cuando me entregaron mis regalos me corte con el papel, Jasper tenia mas problemas de autocontrol ya que el no había estado tan alejado de la sangre como los demás aparte creo que su don no se lo facilitaba, el puede sentir las emociones del resto y creo que vivir con 6 vampiros que siempre estaban sedientos debía ser muy difícil, trato de atacarme y Edward en su afán de defenderme me empujo y caí contra la mesa que tenía los platos cortandome un brazo - se levantó nuevamente la manga y nos mostró la cicatriz que tenia ahi - el unico que mantuvo la calma fue Carlisle los demás tuvieron que salir, Edward y Alice también se quedaron pero sabía lo difícil que era para ellos estar ahí, en un momento convencimos a Edward de salir y Alice se fue también, A los tres días de eso Edward me dejó, estábamos en el bosque podía ver mi casa desde ahí, me dijo que ya no me quería que no podía seguir fingiendo para estar conmigo. Me hizo prometer que no haría ninguna locura, que me cuidaría por el bien de Charlie y el me prometio que no volveria que seria como si nunca hubiese existido, y se fue y yo lo seguí, me perdí en el bosque estuve horas tirada, sentía un dolor terrible en mi pecho como si me estuviera desangrando pero no tenía ninguna herida por lo menos no física, lograron encontrarme y me llevaron con mi papá, el doctor me reviso y recuerdo que conversaron de la partida de los Cullen, cuando subí a mi habitación noté que Edward se había llevado todos sus recuerdos, mis regalos de cumpleños y hasta sus fotos, me hundí y no volví a salir hasta dos meses después, en diciembre llegó un nuevo hombre al pueblo, según lo que decían era muy apuesto y con unos ojos maravillosos, yo era poco lo que hablaba en la escuela creo que la verdad ya no hablaba solo escuchaba, un dia fui a la casa de los Cullen y comencé a gritar como loca, bote toda la rabia que tenia en mi interior, recuerdo que estaba gritandole a la casa cuando salió alguien de entre los arboles.

No se si lo sabes pero la casa está vacía, me dijo.

Por supuesto que lo se, es como una terapia necesito dejar todo lo que tengo aquí, necesito botar todo el dolor.

Recuerdo que sus ojos me miraban raro, no entendía qué pasaba.

Te miraba porque veía alguien tan destruido emocionalmente como yo. - dijo Damon dejando claro que era él el que había aparecido.

Ese día deje ir a los Cullen, estuve un rato conversando con Damon y luego me fui a mi casa, decidí que ya había sido suficiente, yo siempre fui una persona madura y no iba a dejar que un noviazgo arruinara eso, no podía desperdiciar mi vida por alguien que no supo valorarme, era hora de un cambio. Al otro día fui a la Push, quise visitar a Jacob recuperar algunas de mis amistades por lo menos las que valieran la pena, Jake es una persona divertida y preocupada, un poco irresponsable también aunque bastante maduro para su edad, era justo lo que necesitaba, volver a ser Bella, durante el tiempo que estuve con Edward me comportaba como la antigua yo, la Bella antes de conocer a Nick, la que no tenía amigos y parecía una anciana en cuerpo de adolescente, no me gustaba esa Bella con Jacob volví a ser yo, joven y un poco irresponsable, me enseñó a montar en moto y hacer salto del acantilado, es un deporte que se practica en la Push como entretención, en la escuela volví a hacerme amiga de Angela, nos volvimos inseparables, Damon se matriculó en el instituto al otro dia de que nos conocimos, recuerdo que volví a ser la odiada por como me trataba, Jessica y Lauren estaban celosas de que estuviera tan pendiente de mí, llevaba como dos semanas en el instituto cuando se percató de mi cicatriz, yo normalmente la ocultaba ya que me evocaba algunos recuerdos de los Cullen, cuando le conté toda la verdad él hizo lo mismo, recuerdo que no entendía qué estaba mal conmigo como siempre podía estar rodeada de cosas sobrenaturales, no me sorprendió lo que Damon me contaba ya que conocía la historia de Klaus ademas sabia que no podía manipular mi mente y por lo tanto nunca había tratado de alimentarse de mi, comenzamos a salir, y él junto a Angela y Jake me ayudaron a terminar de salir de mi depresión.

En la Push conocían la existencia de los Fríos gracias a las leyendas que rodeaban su pueblo, una de esas leyendas se volvió realidad cuando mi mejor amigo se convirtió en un lobo, cuando Jacob se convirtió trato de alejarse de mí y conversando con Damon llegue a la conclusión de lo que había pasado, fui a la Push y lo enfrente, desde ese día no tenemos secretos, Damon prometió que no atacaría a nadie de Forks ni de la Push, además cómo podía alimentarse de donaciones no fue un gran problema, un día Jake nos fue a buscar al instituto ya que habia una reunion de la manda y los ancianos, contarian viejas leyendas y cosas así, yo iba saliendo con Damon y Ángela, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron fue algo mágico, Jake se veía como un ciego que ve el sol por primera vez, Los Quileutes tienen muchas leyendas sobre los lobos y una de ella es la imprimación, es como encuentran a su media naranja por así decirlo, ahora Angela podia conocer toda la verdad, ya no habrian secretos y asi los cuatro nos volvimos inseparables, como sabemos el secreto de los Quileutes pasamos a ser como parte de su manada solo que sin ser lobos, cuando había reuniones estabamos e incluso podíamos opinar, era genial, mi vida era perfecta, tenía a mis dos mejores amigos y al amor de mi vida, fueron meses increíbles.

Un día Damon recibió una llamada de Stefan pidiéndole ayuda y lo convencí de que fuera, pensamos que sería poco tiempo y que tan terrible podía pasar jajajaja, nunca lo imagine. A los días que Damon se fue Jake llegó al instituto a buscarnos, dijo que habían atrapado a un Frío tratando de entrar a Forks, y que según él decía era amigo de los Cullen, necesitaban que yo viera si lo conocía, era Laurent, cuando lo vi me quede impactada con el rojo de sus ojos, ya habían pasado meses desde que se fue con las Denali sus ojos deberían ser más cercanos al dorado que al rojo, con ayuda de los lobos le sacamos la verdad - hizo un gesto como de negación con la cabeza, como si tratara de borrar algo de su mente - Victoria había vuelto por mi, quería matarme para vengar la muerte de James, pareja por pareja, trato de entrar varias veces a Forks pero los lobos lograron detenerla, cuando le conté todo a Damon insistió en volver pero lo convencí de que no lo hiciera, llamó a Jake y lo hizo prometer que me cuidaria como si se tratara de Angela, todos los días hablábamos por teléfono y discutimos, él quería que yo viniera para acá, Mystic y yo me negaba a dejar a Charlie, sabía que mi casa sería el primer lugar en el que Victoria me buscaría y pondría en peligro a mi papá, normalmente uno debería mantener distancia de los lobos los primeros meses ya que su transformación es guiada en gran parte por sus emociones y sus instintos, si los lobos se enojan y pierden el control se transforman pero Jake es especial, su control es increíble y puede controlarse a tal grado que él maneja sus transformaciones, puede estar muy enojado pero no se transformara si estamos cerca de él, es algo bastante raro la verdad, suena mucho más sencillo de lo que es, por lo tanto el se encargo de mi seguridad, hace una semana aproximadamente estaba aburrida, Angela había ido con su familia a ver a su abuela y extrañaba a Damon, Jake me ofreció ir a hacer salto del acantilado pero cuando lo fui a buscar Billy me informo que Victoria había vuelto, baje a sentarme a la playa pero me empecé a sentir mal, arriesgaba todos los días la vida de mi papa y de Ángela por el solo hecho de estar cerca de ellos, los convierte en posibles víctimas de Victoria, Jake arriesgaba su vida por tratar de matarla al igual que toda la manada, nunca me perdonaría si algo les pasaba, y Damon se estaba enfrentando a cosas sobrenaturales porque yo lo había convencido de que se fuera, tome la decisión impulsiva de ir y saltar sola, necesitaba algo que me ayudara a despejarme, y saltar de los acantilados es una experiencia demasiado liberadora, no me fije que se estaba formando una tormenta y casi me ahogo.


	10. Su historia Parte III

Jacob me encontró y me salvó justo a tiempo me contó que Victoria se escapó y que cuando volvieron se enteraron de que a Harry le había dado un infarto, el era un amigo de mi papa y de Billy ellos estaban en el hospital, nos quedamos en casa de Jake hasta la tarde, cuando Billy llegó nos informo del fallecimiento de Harry y nos fuimos a casa, para estar ahí cuando Charlie volviera, pero cuando llegamos había un auto de los Cullen estacionado, le pedí a Jake que me acompañara, era Alice ella tiene el don de ver el futuro y cuando me vio lanzandome de el acantilado pensó que trataba de suicidarme, le explique todo lo que sucedía pero Alice se caracteriza por ignorar lo que yo quiero, le dije que no era necesario que volviera a Forks pero dijo que llamaría a toda la familia para que volvieran a atrapar a Victoria, tratamos de convencerla de que no lo hiciera pero no escuchó, se fue de mi casa para cazar y organizar todo mientras Jake y yo despotricabamos, en un momento el teléfono sonó yo no quería hablar asique Jake contestó, le preguntaron por Charlie y el contesto que estaba en el hospital preparando los detalles del funeral, le cortaron, la persona que llamó dijo que era Carlisle pero en realidad era Edward, Rosalie le había contado lo de la visión de Alice, y el siendo impulsivo y egoísta como siempre se fue a Volterra con los Vulturis para que lo asesinaran, logramos detenerlo justo a tiempo pero igualmente tuvimos que hablar con los Vulturis, son como la realeza de los fríos, para que nos dejaran ir tuvimos que prometer que me transformaría en una de ellos.

Cuando volvimos a Forks hable con Edward y le dije que no quería estar con el, Alice lo convenció de que yo lo decia por la rabia y que debía seguir intentando, se pusieron insoportables, el ultimo dia que estuve en Forks Edward trato de besarme, Jake estaba ahí y me salvó pero le grito todo lo que tenía que gritarle a Edward, ese día planeamos mi escape. En la noche llame a Klaus y el me ayudo a que los Cullen no me pudieran seguir y a librarme de Victoria y de los Vulturis, y así es como llegué hasta acá.

Ahora Klaus se aseguro de que Victoria ya no sea un problema para mi y que no vaya a hacerle daño a mi papá en su afán de encontrarme, ademas asi la manada también deja de arriesgarse por mi, solo falta que arregle lo de los Vulturis para que yo pueda ser libre y formar una vida al lado de Damon.


End file.
